


Saviour

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Desert Island, Desert Island Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: When Ohno washes ashore a deserted, uninhabited island - with a broken boat and no food - he is desperate. But it seems like he isn't alone...





	

 

  
There are moments and situations in which to panic, and moments in which one has to stay calm … specific times and places when you need to keep a cool head, ideally have a composed personality. Actually Ohno is one of these persons, calm and composed. When his boat almost keels over it is one of those moments he can remain calm in. The storm that appears doesn’t make him freak out either, and the fact that the storm gets worse every moment… still okay. However, when he has to dock on an island, as an emergency of course, and there is a sudden huge leak at the lower side of his boat, and he realizes there is not even one single house close to him, he feels like he is allowed to panic. A swift check up on his surroundings tells him that there is literally nothing on this island, except for the beach and a forest. No house, not a single person. Realizing that it looks pretty uninhabited here and his only way off this island is his broken boat with the broken electric equipment, he decides he is allowed to let his cool attitude slip. Allowed to cry. And yell.

So he does.

He doesn’t even notice how the storm stops, how the rain isn’t crushing down on him anymore. He just falls into a dark and restless sleep, only waking up when the sun is high up in the sky.

Next to him he finds a huge leaf, filled with berries and half a coconut, with water in it. Ohno is awake immediately, his eyes basically snapping open. Someone is there, someone is HERE!

Someone…

~~~

With new-found strength and determination Ohno decides to roam the island. Unless there is an alien around or a super-smart monkey, it just has to be another human being (hopefully he didn’t just walk in his sleep, but even then Ohno doubts he would have found so much to eat and cut a coconut in half.)

It’s burning hot, so warm that only after a few steps and although it has to be early in the morning, sweat starts to build on Ohno’s forehead, and he soon feels like he is swimming rather than walking. There is hardly any shadow, the beach endless, but he doesn’t dare to walk into the forest yet, afraid of the spiders and other possible dangers there.

At one point he takes off his shirt and wraps it around his head to protect himself from the merciless sun. He knows he might regret it later on when the cold night will approach, and he will need his shirt to be clean or at least dry, but he can’t bother with that right now. It’s so freaking hot, and he is scared of getting a heatstroke. He doesn’t know how long he is walking, and how big this island even is, he loses his sense for time and orientation. He feels like the sun glimmering in the sky is mocking him.

Soon he feels like all air and all liquid is sucked out of him. The waves of the ocean brush against the sand, reminding him of how much water there is around him, but nothing he can drink.

It has to be hours, hours, he thinks, while his mind is almost sizzling. In front of his eyes, he can see the faces of his friends and family. Jun, his brother. Sho, his friend from high school, and Masaki, his and Jun’s old childhood friend. It’s almost like they are here, he can hear them laughing… and calling his name. They are here, gladly. He is not alone. He feels like his heart jumps in relief. And he is about to follow their voices, when he hears some rustling and a stone being thrown against his head.

Ohno spins around, blinking, and realizing that he is standing right in front of a cliff. His heart starts racing in sudden shock, and he hastily takes a few steps back, until he stumbles and drops to the ground, gladly far away from the cliff. This was close, really close. Damn it, Satoshi, keep your sanity!

His trail of thoughts gets disrupted by another rustling, and he frowns a bit, eyeing the forest behind him. Someone threw a stone at him… and… now this someone was still here? Ohno swallows. Was this really safe? Should he? But…

He shakes his head. Someone just saved him, and staying at the beach won’t solve his problem. He needs to find water, and food. Now! With his newfound resolution, he turns around, and takes a few firm steps into the direction of the rustling. He squints, and for a second he is sure he sees eyes, but they are gone immediately, and he isn’t sure if he is just imagining things.

He carefully pushes some leaves aside. “Hello?” he asks shyly.

Nothing, just another rustling. Ohno swallows nervously, but follows the noises that lead him deeper and deeper into the island. And then suddenly the noises are gone, and Ohno is left there alone, nervous and scared. So it was a trap? Or… just the wind? He is so stup-

Ohno stops in his thoughts, frowning deeply. There is a sound close by, something is gurgling... splashing! Water! He doesn’t waste any more time, but runs into the direction of the sound of the water. And really, there is a little small stream, and he almost fears it’s going to be salty water, but when he kneels down and carefully sniffs at it, his eyes widen in relief. It’s not.

He takes some hasty sips, coughing when he does so, because he drinks too fast, but he can’t stop himself from drinking more and more. At one point he has enough, and turns around a bit, eyeing the wall of leaves again. “Are you still here?” he asks carefully.

Nothing. No sound, no voice.

“Thank you,” he whispers, before he drops to the ground, completely exhausted. Above his eyes he can see the sky darkening, the sun setting, until it gets darker and darker. And with the darkness comes the cold. He wants to put his shirt on again, but it’s still wet, just as he feared it would be. So he just covers himself with it a bit, and then drifts into sleep.

 

~~~

Ohno is woken up by a rustling sound. It’s still dark, but the moon shines, and lightens the surroundings a bit. To his surprise he is covered in what seems to be a blanket out of leaves and barks of a tree. When he shifts his head, he suddenly looks into two amber-brown eyes, so beautiful and light like he has never seen them before. He is too stunned to do or say anything, but unfortunately the guy scares away all of a sudden, and disappears into the forest.

“Please, stay!” he calls after him, but the guy is away before he can react.

So it’s a guy. Ohno blinks. A young guy. Not a child anymore, but he seems to be so young. A glance to his side tells him that the guy also left some fruits and grains.

 

~~~

 

Ohno spends the next day roaming the island once more, realizing that it isn’t half as big as he thought it was. Now that he knows where the water is, his senses seem to work too, and he finds his sense for orientation again. He was grateful to his mum and dad who forced him to join the boy scouts. He hated it back then, but the knowledge from that time and the fact that he knows how to drive a boat and find his way, helps him now.

What remains a mystery though is the young guy he saw. He is sure it’s not his mind playing tricks on him, because he sees traces on the ground here and there, realizing that someone is there.

While he walks and searches the place for two days in a row, his mind forms a plan. The next night he goes to sleep at the usual place at the small stream, he pulls all his strength together to remain awake. Sometimes he is close to dozing off, but he keeps his senses together. Just when he thinks that this time the guy won’t visit him, he hears the well-known rustling sound. Because he is awake, he can hear steps too, and he feels how a body close to him hovers down, the guy’s breath close to him.

Ohno’s heart races. He isn’t quite sure how to react. He doesn’t want to scare this kind guy by grabbing his arm and making him panic, so he simply turns around and eyes the guy next to him. “Hello,” he says softly, hoping that the young man won’t scare away.

But unfortunately he does. Just that this time Ohno’s senses are awake, and he hurries after him. “Wait!” he calls out. “Wait, please, I won’t do anything.”

The young guy clearly has the advantage of knowing the island and area, Ohno figures as much, because while the guy just runs and runs, Ohno stumbles and gets knocked down almost every second. When the guy uses a curvy path though, Ohno decides to take the shortcut straight over the empty field in front of him.

He is half way through it, glad that he comes closer to the young man, when he suddenly feels how something stops him from walking. Like hands grabbing his ankles and hold him back. The ground beneath him suddenly gets wobbly, and soft. What the hell? His eyes snap open, so that’s why the guy didn’t take this way, but went the curvy, longer one.

He shifts around, feeling how something pulls him down slowly, like the ground beneath his feet is opening up. His heart races so fast that he feels like it has to make his chest burst. He cries and yells in panic, not sure what for, but it’s an instinctive reaction. There is no one around, and the young man is probably too far away to hear him, or maybe he is too scared to help him.

Ohno is not ready to give up though. He struggles, pushes, tries to grab something to get some balance. It’s only when his head was free anymore and one of his hands that he realizes he is lost. Forgive me, Jun, he thinks, my brother. And Masaki and Sho. There were so many things I still wanted to do, and find and see… and…

There is a pressure against his hand all of a sudden, and Ohno gasps in surprise. He was just about to give up, but a glance to the side tells him that the guy came back, kneeling on something that seems to be a steady ground. He has grabbed Ohno’s hand, pulling it like mad, and Ohno helps him by continuing to fight, until he can grasp a branch the guy offers him.

Then he is suddenly free. Free from the sand, and from the ground that almost swallowed him. Without further thinking he just hugs the young guy, and cries.

 

~~~

The guy smiles at him while he holds his hand. It seems like all fear is washed away from him now, and he has accepted that Ohno won’t be a danger. His hand is small, almost like the one of a child, but the guy in front of him isn’t a child. Although looking so young and innocent, he is a grown-up man. And he is strong enough to save Ohno’s life twice.

“Thank you,” Ohno whispers. “Thank you, my angel, my saviour.”

The guy turns around and smiles at him. Ohno isn’t sure if he understood him, if he can talk, but he doesn’t mind, he knows he understands the gesture and the feelings behind his words.

The young guy leads him to a cave. A cave? Apparently its existence slipped his attention while he roamed through the island, because it is hidden behind huge bushes. Inside it there seems to be the guy’s safety place, his home. There is a place for campfire, there are supplies – probably for the times when it gets winter. My god, how long did this kid survive here!? It’s not only a few months he has to be here, Ohno knows that by the many things he sees there. He’s probably been living here for years.

Ohno sits down on the ground where the guy points to, watching him how he makes fire. He has been alone here for a long time it seems. His body isn’t really strong, rather small and skinny, but he has strong eyes, and an even stronger mind it seems.

Ohno swallows. “Can you understand me?” he asks softly.

The guy looks at him, eyes wide.

Ohno points at him. “I’m Satoshi,” he says with a warm smile. “My name is Satoshi.”

The guy opens his mouth, like he wants to answer, only gurgling sounds are coming out though. He probably hasn’t used his voice for a long time. “Shush,” Ohno says softly, and takes the guy’s hands. He pulls him next to him. “Just say it slowly. It’s still there. Don’t worry.”

The guy coughs, his gaze not leaving Ohno’s eyes. For minutes none of them says anything, Ohno just keeps rubbing his hands, patiently waiting.

“Kazu.” The guy’s voice is hoarse, and crooked, and shakes. Still he looks like he is surprised that he produced a sound. “I… Kazunari…”

“Kazunari? Such a beautiful name,” Ohno says softly. “It’s nice to meet you. Thank you for saving me, Kazunari.”

Kazu looks at him with shining eyes. “Nice,” he repeats carefully.

“Yes, nice.”  He squeezes his hands. “Can I call you Kazu?”

“Kazu?” the other says, and the grins, and nods.

Ohno doesn’t want to overdo it though. He is sure that Kazu hardly had the chance to use his voice for years, so it’s better to start slowly and carefully, and remind him of its power step by step. So for the remaining time he only says very few words, and instead communicates with Kazu through gestures.

When they both lie down to go to sleep, he can feel Kazu’s small frame suddenly sneaking closer to him.

Ohno smiles warmly, and nods, opening his arms for Kazu. He hugs him tightly, feeling how his body soon relaxes to sleep. Kazu hasn’t had social contact for probably years, it had to be like a miracle for him to finally find a human being again.

Ohno knows, no matter what, he won’t ever leave him alone. You don’t meet someone on a deserted island, and then leave him alone. From now on their fates are tied together.

 

~~~

 

The next days… or weeks… Ohno has no idea how long he has been there already, they spend walking the island, and finding food. Kazu shows him everything. Sometimes Ohno carefully talks to him to make him used to his own voice again.

And Kazu tries his best to comply.

One day, they are at the beach, and Ohno walks through the water. Kazu just watches him. “Are you scared of the ocean?” Ohno asks carefully.

Kazu shakes his head. “Hate,” he rasps out. His voice sounds still a bit rough but not as hoarse as before.

“Hate? You hate the water?”

“No.” Kazu shakes his head. “Hate… island.”

“Me too,” Ohno says. “The only good thing here is you.”

Kazu blushes at his words and smiles happily.

“Kazu,” Ohno says earnestly. “Should we try to escape? To find a way?”

Kazu blinks. “Escape?” he repeats carefully.

“Leave this island,” Ohno voices it differently.

Kazu’s eyes widen, and he walks closer to Ohno, fear in his eyes. “You… leave?”

“No!” Ohno answers immediately, grabbing Kazu’s hand before he can retreat and run away from him. “Not without you.” He points at the both of them. “Together!”

“Together?” Kazu repeats, then he smiles. “Together.”

Something inside Ohno’s stomach tugs. He knows it’s probably irrational and not normal, and maybe because they are stranded here together, but Kazu’s smile makes him so happy.

 

~~~

His boat is still at the same place, just that the storm basically made lots of his stuff disappear. It has a leak unfortunately. He could try to repair it, but he is not a mechanic, and he doesn’t know what to do in case the motor is broken.

But he has to try.

The next days he and Kazu spend with gathering objects they could need to fix the hole. Kazu is skilled from his time he spent here on the island, he finds good material fast, and Ohno fixes it and ties it together as he is stronger.

The nights they spend together in Kazu’s cave.

“Family.” Kazu says one day.

Ohno blinks. “Your family?”

Kazu nods. “Accident… with the ship.” With every day his ability to speak gets better and better. It’s like he slowly remembers the knowledge he had before he came to this island. It seems like he already went to school before.

“So that’s how you landed here,” Ohno says quietly, and Kazu nods.

“Dead,” Kazu continues. “Everyone is dead.”

“I’m so sorry, Kazu,” Ohno says sadly. “You know, my parents are dead too.”

“Yes?”

Ohno nods. “In an accident. I have only my brother anymore. He is alone now because I’m here.”

Kazu’s eyes widen. “He is alone?”

“Yes, we need to find him. He is a kind person, he will cook for you and help you.”

Kazu smiles, before the look in his eyes gets sad. “You have family,” he says, his sentences getting more coherent with each time he speaks. “You will leave me.”

“No,” Ohno says calmly but firmly. “I won’t leave you. I have family, but there is place for you too. You are my angel.”

“I’m your angel?”

“Yes, without you I would be dead. I won’t let my angel be alone or fly away from me. As long as you want to stay with me, I’ll always have a place for you in my arms.”

Kazu’s eyes are wide for a second, then he looks away shyly, and blushes. Ohno smiles softly and carefully reaches out his hand to touch Kazu’s cheek. Kazu puts his hand on his. “Satoshi,” he says, and it sends chills down Ohno’s spine to hear his voice. “You are my family now? You and your brother?”

“Yes.”

Kazu frowns. “But I like you.”

“Like?” Ohno blinks.

Kazu blushes again, before he reaches out his free hand to paint a heart into the ground. “This kind of like,” he says earnestly.

“That’s good.” Ohno brushes through Kazu’s black hair. “Because I like Kazu too.”

Kazu smiles brightly. “You like me?”

“Of course.” Ohno nods. “You are my fate.”

Kazu looks at him sceptically, but Ohno doesn’t break their eye contact, and when Kazu reaches out his hands to touch Ohno’s face softly, he doesn’t move away. Kazu brushes over his lips, and smiles all of a sudden. “I’ve forgotten this,” he says all of a sudden.

“You’ve been here long, right?” Ohno asks and slips closer.

“Yes, but I don’t know how long.” Kazu explains, and Ohno is thrilled that his speech seems to be back to normal. Maybe it’s the emotional stability that helped return Kazu’s old abilities.

“How long were you when you stranded here?”

“I don’t know anymore,” Kazu admits, coughing slightly. Apparently the long talk exhausts him. “16 maybe. 17? I don’t know how much time passed. I don’t know which year we have… I…” His voice dies down, and he looks sad all of a sudden.

“We are getting you out of here,” Ohno says firmly. “We’ll leave together. And then we’ll spend our lives together.”

Kazu wraps his arms around him carefully, and Ohno hugs him. For a moment Kazu looks shyly at him, but Ohno just nods reassuringly, and Kazu finally smiles brightly, leaning into a kiss.

 

~~~

 

They put food on the ship, and everything they might need. “This won’t hold for long,” Ohno whispers in worry. “We might run out of oil for the boat soon.”

“Yes,” Kazu agrees. “But we can’t stay here,” he says quietly. “Winter comes. It’s hell here. This is not a life.”

“You mean it’s better to risk it and maybe die while doing it?” Ohno asks. When Kazu nods, he lets out his breath.

“If you hadn’t come, I would have died,” Kazu says quietly. “Without hope and love and the closeness to a person, I would have vanished.”

 “Okay,” Ohno says, taking Kazu’s hand into his. “Let’s give it a try.” He smiles. “Now you are the better talker than I am.”

Kazu chuckles. “That’s because you are a bad talker,” he teases.

Ohno grins, and pulls him closer to kiss him. “Brat.”

 

~~~

 

Kazu has enough experience with the weather to tell him that they need to set out during the next days, on whatever costs, because soon storms and typhoons would be approaching.

They spend the last night taking a bath together in a lake Kazu has showed him during one of the first times they roamed the island together. There are no animals inside, gladly.

“Don’t be scared,” Kazu jokes. “I’m the only wild animal here.”

Ohno laughs, and pads into the water. It feels so refreshing to bath, it’s a luxury in such a place to be able to do that. And he enjoys it thoroughly now. When he dives down into the water and comes up again, he realizes that Kazu is watching him.  “You are cute,” Kazu says all of a sudden. “I’m so happy I met you.”

Ohno blushes, then he reaches out his hand. “Come,” he says, and his voice shakes slightly.

Kazu chuckles, and approaches him. “Don’t be shy now, Satoshi,” he says softly.

“Look who is talking,” Ohno whispers.

Kazu wraps his arms around his neck, and pulls him into a kiss. “No more talking now,” he whispers, and the way Kazu behaves towards him now is such a discrepancy to the moment they met for the first time that Ohno has to smile. He dives into Kazu’s passion. None of them wears clothes, and he has never felt that close to a person before. Of course he was intimate with others before, but he has never been so intimate emotinal with someone.

Kazu’s body is not used to such administrations, so Ohno goes careful not to overstrain him, but as always Kazu beats him to it by laughing and taking the lead by kissing and touching him.

There is nothing Ohno can use to make the intrusion for Kazu simpler, no lube, nothing, but he uses a huge amount of spit, and takes a lot of time for stretching him.

When their bodies are finally connected, he can feel Kazu clenching to him. “Are you in pain?” Ohno asks in worry.

Kazu blinks his tears away. “It’s passing already,” he says, and wraps his legs around Ohno. “Don’t worry. I want to feel you inside me. More than anything else I want you. I was alone for so long, Satoshi, you are my saviour too.”

“Angel,” Ohno mumbles overwhelmed by his emotions. “You are my angel.”

He lets Kazu’s passion sweep him along again, and when he sees how Kazu’s eyes are darker, how his breath goes faster, and how he moans, he knows he can let himself truly fall too. They make love to each other thrice this night, because they both know it might be their only chance to do it, in case they won’t make it out of this adventure alive.

When they finally lie down to get some sleep, Ohno takes Kazu’s hands into his. “I regret driving out with my boat although they said the weather would be bad. I regret not listening to my brother and arguing with him before I did so. I regret being so arrogant, irresponsible and reckless. But I don’t regret that it brought me to you.”

“Yes,” Kazu mumbles against his chest. “Now the luck needs to be at our side once more. Hopefully we didn’t run out of it.”

Yes, hopefully.

~~~

His boat, which they stitched together, seems to hold. Just for how long? Ohno tries to shove his worries aside, and focus on the task before him. He needs to have faith now, in himself and Kazu, and in their luck. May it be with them once more.

Kazu is behind him, leaning against his back while he watches how the island gets smaller and smaller. “No matter what,” he says. “I’ll never come back to you.”

“Yes,” Ohno says calmly. “From now on we’ll try to make new memories.”

“Don’t be afraid,” Kazu says with a smile. “No matter what happens, I’ll be there with you.”

They have divided their supplies carefully. They only drink little water, and eat a few bites every day, well aware that they need to keep everything for the worst case scenario. And the day they happen to run out of oil, Ohno is glad for being a skilful navigator, but no one is prepared for such a situation. He makes an emergency sail, and attaches it to the boat so that they can at least use the wind to drive.

Without direction, without electric tools that work, everything they try is probably in vain. He wonders if they are done for when they run out of food, but weirdly enough he stays calm. Probably because Kazu is there. He lets Kazu have the last sip of their water.

The following day and night they keep lying on the ground of the boat, and Kazu snuggles against him. “It was short, but beautiful,” he says, and Ohno knows what he means.

“I love you, Kazunari,” he says earnestly. “Thought I should tell you.”

“Yes, I love you too.” Kazu smiles.

He drifts to sleep soon, and Ohno stays awake, watching him, his heart clenching that in the end he couldn’t help him and save him. He just couldn’t. He just wanted to get him back into this world, and make him happy, be his family, make him forget the years he lost at the island, but it is impossible.

He is slowly drifting into the darkness of his probably last sleep when he hears distant voices. Most likely his mind is playing tricks on him. His weird dream continues though because he swears he feels someone holding his head and filling water into his mouth.

It’s only when he starts coughing, and turns around, panicking that he is drowning, that he opens his eyes, and looks directly into Jun’s. “Fuck you,” Jun cries and punches his shoulder. “You idiot! I hate you so much, you idiot. I hate you!”

“Jun,” Ohno whispers. “I’m so sorry.”

He is so confused that he hardly understands what happens, just that he is on a bigger ship of the coastguard. Out of the corner of his eyes he can see how one of the men tries to talk to Kazu, but Kazu is probably overstrained with the situation, too nervous to react to the careful approach of the other man.

“Kazu,” Ohno coughs, his voice hoarse. Kazu looks up, his eyes meeting his. “It’s okay.” He points at Jun. “This is my brother. They are here to save us. Don’t worry, my love.”

Kazu seems to relax, and lets the man give him something to drink, then he robs closer to Ohno again, hiding behind him.

Jun watches them in surprise. “Who is he?” he whispers towards Ohno.

“He was living on the island I washed ashore,” Ohno answers quietly. “For years, alone. Saved my life.”

“You are kidding me!?” Jun breaths out. He apparently needs some time to process the information, but then he turns around and kneels down next to Kazu. “I’m Jun,” he says warmly. “Thanks for saving my stupid older brother.”

Kazu blinks in surprise, eyeing Ohno carefully. Ohno gives him a reassuring nod. Kazu smiles warily. “Jun,” he says. “Nice to meet you.”

Judging by the look in Jun’s eyes Ohno knows he has touched his heart so that for the next months and probably years he will probably pamper him.

~~~

“I could let someone repair the boat,” Ohno muses.

“No!” Jun huffs, like he is the older brother and not Ohno. “You will never get on a boat again.”

Sho chuckles, but nods his agreement. Only Aiba seems to be on his side. They met up all together. It’s two weeks after he and Kazu were found and saved, and slowly they try to adapt to their normal life again. He has brought Kazu with him of course, to his apartment, but he knows Kazu finds it difficult to adapt to a normal life. It starts with small things: the bed, the fridge, the shower, and goes to bigger things like using a subway, a bus, or finding his way, talking to the police.

Kazu sits next to them, watching them, obviously nervous. He looks so anxious that Ohno’s heart clenches. “Is everything alright, dear?” he asks carefully.

“Of course,” Kazu stutters. “It’s just…”

“What?” Ohno asks softly.

“The city is so big.”

The others exchange a short glance. “You know, Kazunari-kun,” Jun says after a while and sits down next to him. “Don’t try to do everything and understand everything at once, go step by step. Learn to get used to Satoshi’s apartment first, then to the way to the konbini, and to the park, and then slowly make your radius wider.”

Kazu looks at him in surprise, before a soft smile forms on his lips. “Yes,” he says shyly. “Thank you for your advice, Jun-san.”

Later that day when Sho and Masaki have left already, and Kazu went to the bathroom, it’s only him and Jun alone for a moment. “He isn’t feeling well,” Ohno points out, eyeing the door to the bathroom carefully. “He is so closed, and sad.”

“Everything he knows is gone,” Jun points out calmly. “Everything. It’s true that he might hate the island, but it’s been his home. And it’s gone now. His old home isn’t the same either. He has no living relatives anymore as we heard from the police. He hardly has any childhood memories and those he remembers are from places that are stuffed with buildings now. The park he played in as a child doesn’t exist anymore, his hometown is twice as big now. And then, he also needs to adapt to the normal food again, his taste buds are affected, he needs to talk to people again and participate in conversations, and over sooner or later he will need to learn something and might want to work. He has spent eight fucking years on that horrible island. No wonder he is confused.”

Ohno has listened to Jun’s speech in silence. He nods now. “You’re so much better with this, Jun.”

“Not at all,” Jun says quietly. “I’m not that much involved after all. You two got to know each other when both of you were desperate and lonely. Now you need to get used to each other again, in this new world as two people with a past and a present. I find this pretty difficult and very admirable. Just don’t overthink it and listen to your heart.”

Ohno smiles slightly. “Yes, thank you. To imagine I used to change your diapers, and now you are so grown-up.”

Jun blushes. “Oh, you idiot, I’m leaving.” He grins. “And I’m so selling your boat!”

“You don’t dare!” Ohno calls after him.

Jun just laughs and leaves the apartment.

~~~

Listen to your heart. That’s what Jun said. Ohno swallows when he gets into his bedroom. Kazu is already there, sitting on the window sill, and staring down at the pulsating city. He is wearing black pants, and a huge white sweater. He looks lost. So beautiful, but tiny.

“It’s like the ocean, isn’t it?” Ohno says carefully. He approaches Kazu carefully and wraps his arms around him from behind.

Kazu nods. His lips tug, and soon Ohno can feel warm tears dropping down on his hands. “I’m so sorry,” Kazu mumbles miserably. “I’m so bad with this. I’m sorry.”

Ohno sits down next to Kazu, pulling him in an ever tighter hug. “You’re not bad with this,” he whispers. “Don’t you remember what we promised each other? We’ll make lots of new memories, step by step. I think you are so strong, Kazu. Any other person would have given up long ago.”

“Everything is gone,” Kazu says quietly. “Satoshi, eight years. Eight! It’s like half of my life is missing. How should I catch up with all of this?”

“You don’t need to, Kazu. You shouldn’t catch up with it, you should slowly discover things. Don’t see it as something you missed, see it as something you can discover and find now. Like hundreds of little miracles. We’ll discover it together. Just be patient, like you were on the island when you started talking again. Step by step.”

Kazu snuggles against his arms. “How can you be sure you won’t get tired of me?”

“You are my angel, Kazu, my sheet anchor. And I love you. It’s not going away just – you are just scared it will. But it won’t. You think now that I’m here with my friends, and have to work, and wear normal clothes, that I’m a different person, but I’m not.” He takes Kazu’s hand and tugs him along. He strips off all their clothes except their pants and then he pulls Kazu into the bed, hugging him tightly. “What you see is just the outside. Beneath it I’m just Satoshi. Can’t you see it?”

Kazu smiles against his neck. “Yes,” he says. “You are my Satoshi.”

 

~~~

 

Ohno takes a few days off, taking Kazu on a trip. “Where are we going?” Kazu asks.

Ohno grins. “Why don’t you let yourself be surprised, Kazu?”

They take the train because Ohno is a bad driver, and he thinks Kazu might be the most comfortable with the train. It seems to pay off, because Kazu – first somewhat nervous and taken aback – soon is glued to the window and watches the landscape. He gets excited more and more, and soon seems to be more relaxed.

Their drive takes pretty long, sometimes they sleep, sometimes they chat, and at one point they arrive at a small town in the south. When they get out of the train, their bags in their hands, Ohno leads them up the path to a hill. He smiles when he sees how Kazu starts feeling better and better as the town is tiny, and they are surrounded by nature.

“Jun and I own a cottage at this place,” Ohno explains. “I hope you will like it. It’s located next to a sea, and it’s cosy and the perfect refugium.”

Kazu shows him a warm smile. “You fight so much for both of us, Satoshi,” he says. “Don’t worry, I’ll fight with you, and try equally hard. Tokyo is still feeling huge to me, but I decided to see the apartment as our new cavern.”

Ohno’s heart jumps happily, and he takes Kazu’s hand, pulling him along until they reach the house. Kazu gasps at the sight. “You like it?” Ohno wants to know.

“I love it,” Kazu whispers. “The lake, the trees, the cottage… everything looks so cute and beautiful. Can we swim in the lake?”

Ohno smiles, and points to the side. “There is a separated part with a fence so that we are far away from prying eyes.”

“Good,” Kazu whispers, and smiles. His eyes gleam the same way they did when they were alone on the island. And Ohno just follows his friend and lover into the house and directly to the lake. They get rid off their clothes immediately. This time Ohno is prepared, he has lube with him, and condoms to keep them safe and to make this as pleasurable as possible for Kazu. It doesn’t take them long to get into the mood, actually they only needed to see the water and feel safe again, reminded of their time together, to finally let go off their fears and worries, and just fall together.

Kazu has wrapped his legs around him again, and Ohno moves his hips against him, spurred on by the moans and whispers of his lover. It feels so good to feel Kazu’s body against his again, the old intimacy is there again.

For the second round Ohno wraps Kazu in a towel first, before carrying him to the bedroom. It’s the first time they do it in a bed, and neither Kazu nor he himself find it weird or uncomfortable. During this night they love each other several times, until both of them are so tired that they doze off in a dreamless but relaxing sleep.

“Next time,” Kazu whispers into his ear while they are both drifting to sleep. “Please make love to me in our bed, okay? At home.”

Ohno’s heart makes a joyful jump, he presses his lips against Kazu’s temples, and smiles. His stomach twists in joy. He knows that although it might still take some time for Kazu to find his place and adapt to everything, he has finally arrived home with him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was very hard to write first because I always seem to fail at Ohmiya, but in the middle of it I suddenly had a lot of fun writing it! I wonder how the feedback of this will be, and if you'll like it, as I don't write this pairing much. I have to admit though that I had fun :D


End file.
